Tukson
Tukson was a Faunus character in RWBY. He was a former member of the White Fang, and deserting the group led to him being hunted down. He thus masqueraded as the owner of the book shop Tukson's Book Trade and first appeared in "Best Day Ever," where he was interrogated and murdered by Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black after a short conflict. Appearance Tukson appeared much like any other person in Vale. He wore a short sleeved beige shirt with black accents with a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath this, he wore a white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. He also had retractable claws in place of nails. When he underwent his Faunus transformation, his fangs extended and his features became more feral. Personality Tukson appeared to be very professional and polite, having a great deal of knowledge about which books he was in possession of. He even greeted Emerald and Mercury warmly when they entered the store and answered all of their questions, despite his knowledge of their identities. As the pair become more confrontational, criticizing his store's catchphrase of having "every book under the sun" being "false advertising," he replies calmly, without anger. However his sternness is shown when Emerald further questions him about leaving the White Fang and about his knowledge of them, to which he coldly replied with "Yes" to every question they ask, including whether he will fight back. He also only appeared to use violence as a last resort. Abilities As a Faunus, he was able to utilize retractable "claws" which grew from his fingers. Also, Tukson could also have possessed night vision, which is a common characteristic amongst Faunus. History Tukson is known to have previous ties with the radical Faunus organization, the White Fang, though he would later attempt to leave the organization and flee to Vacuo. He also runs a local business named Tukson's Book Trade. Tukson first appears when Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai enter his shop. When the duo ask him about some books. It isn't until Emerald asks for a book he doesn't have that the two start getting serious. Mercury dims the windows of the shop and Emerald reveals she knows about his plans to run from the White Fang. Tukson tries to fight back by extending his claws, but is quickly eliminated by the duo. Trivia *His name is likely derived of the Spanish given name "Tucson" which means "black base." **His name and catchphrase may also be a shoutout to Frances Mayes' 1996 memoir Under the Tuscan Sun: At Home in Italy. *When discussing what kind of Faunus he was, Mercury jokes that he was like a cat before Emerald mentions him being like a puma. **This is a reference to the second episode of Red vs. Blue, when the Red team is discussing what to name their new vehicle, and Grif says that he thinks it looks like a puma. Afterwards, Church and Tucker are observing this from the cliff, and their conversation very closely matches the RWBY lines, with the characters even having similar color schemes. *His appearance and retractable claws appear to be an homage to Sabertooth from the X-Men comic book series; specifically Sabertooth's appearance in the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine, portrayed by actor Liev Schreiber. Image Gallery V2 01 00012.png|Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade V2 01 00013.png Mercury and Emerald vs. Tukson.png|Tukson's last stand Category:Characters Category:Faunus Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Fang Category:Deceased Characters